Call it a Comeback - Part 2
The twenty contestants begin their first challenge: a classic game of hide and seek in the savanna being seeked by C hefette. Friendships, alliances, and even rivalries. After the challenge, teams are decided but an error happened in the challenge causing the winning team to actually lose. A certain contestant's arrogance annoyed the majority of the team, and therefore led to their elimination. ' 'Plot The episode continues where the last episode lefts off, with all the contestants hiding around the savanna having 12 minutes remaining before Chefette tries to hunt them down. Chefette does not feel like seeking but Kassondra tells her it's more fun that way. Kassondra then decides to change cameras and check how the contestants are doing with hiding. Danny approaches Cosmo wanting to team up with someone in this challenge thinking it would be pretty smart. Secretly, he thought in case Chefette finds him, he could use Cosmo as bait and get away. He thought it would work out too not seeing Cosmo as much of a threat nor worrying if he becomes team captain. He then ponders if Cosmo would choose all the guys being gay or all the girls as gay guys have a lot of girl friends. When asked by Danny, Cosmo was delighted that boys were coming to hi m instead of him going after boys. In the end, Cosmo agrees to work with Danny with Danny saying he knows a good hiding spot. Cosmo thought it was all flating and it would be better if he wasn't straight. Greg approaches Brendan and Vince who quickly says the spot is taken but Brendan thinks there's enough spots for everyone else. Greg asks them if all 3 would want to stick together thinking they were cool and would like to have a group of guys to rely on like a mini team. Vince and Brendan both accept the offer. Then they all proceed to their hiding spots. In the confessional, Greg says back where he lives, him and a couple of guys started a group called "The Squad," where each member had each other's backs no matter what, doing everything together. The members taught Greg how important friendship is and he hopes to find cool guys here but immediately takes it back saying a million dollars comes first and it wasn't the worst thing to find cool guys. Megan struggles to find a hiding place in the open savanna but Gerogia meets up with her, greets her delightly, and asks her if she is trying to hide too with Megan sarcastically replying back and then saying she wouldn't want to work with a person like her. Georgia seemed very angry at first but immediately went back to her cheerful personality and left. In the confessional, it is revealed that Georgia was pretending to be dumb and in that moment she almost blew her cover. She said it was a front to make her less of a threat and despite being annoyed with Megan, she knows Megan has no idea of what Georgia is up to, nor anyone else. She concludes saying it will be a shock for everyone else to see her taking everyone of them out of the game. Kassondra announces the 15 minutes of hiding are up and Chefette is on her way to find all of them wanting to end the challenge quickly. Chefette starts heading out through the savanna but passes by Casey hiding behind a bush relived she wasn't found. As she comes out, Jakes comes by tripping angering Casey saying both of them will get caught. Jake replies that she isn't even gonna ask if he is okay and when Casey relucantly says he is, Chefette immediately tackles her down onto Jake angering Casey even more and snaps at Jake for being so dramatic. Thus, Casey and Jake were eliminated from the challenge. Octavio is seen hiding in a tree and China behind some rocks and Megan approaches between them. China tells Megan she will get caught so easily not finding a hiding spot yet but Megan ignores her opinion and replies back that China is actually the one that's gonna get noticed easily saying she is not exactly the smallest person for hiding. This angers China and gets her to become more confrontial with Megan but Megan is uninterested in her bickering. While this all happens, Octavio watches from the tree interested in the catfight. As China and Megan continue their bicker to the point of China threatening Megan, Chefette climbs the tree Octavio is sitting on, and throws Octavio towards China and Megan. This eliminates Octavio, Megan, and China from the challenge. Landovan and Angela meet up in the water by accident where they continued their talk about music. Angela says that she loves pop because she can sing it but she would try rap if only she was good at it. Landovan didn't think her rapping was that bad but when she gave an example, he immediately regretted asking. In the confessional he says he only likes Angela for their shared appreciation in music but otherwise thought she was annoying. Angela however wasn't done and continued the topic on music recommending Landovan to hear her great singing such as her new hit single. Landovan continued to seem interested but reminded Angela that they were still in a challenge and should continue the talk afterwards but Angela was only interested in singing. After she said that, Chefette came by on a fish and tagged Angela and Landovan eliminating them from the challenge. Landovan was dissapointed but Angela didn't seem to care and wanted to sing now due to Landovan's annoyance. Meanwhile, Xavier still has not found a hiding spot and was busy strategizing his hiding spot wanting it to be perfect in order to win. In the confessional, Xavier says ever since he was born he was always a stickler for numbers easy to compute predicitions and calculations in order to justify his actions. He says they always work but they usually take a while to do. While Xavier was thinking, Greg, Vince, and Brendan were currently hiding in a bush near him. Vince suggests to the 2 that they should make noises to attract Chefette to get Xavier tagged while they hide thinking it was brilliant. Greg agreed but Brendan didn't think sabotage was worth it this early on. Vince told him to man up and suggested to make tiger noises with him and greg doing it but Brendan not feeling it was right. After Vince and Greg failed to encourage him, Vince decided to show Brendan and Greg how it was really done and did noises right in front of Xavier. Xavier was confused but immediately got tagged by Chefette. Vince was happy that his plan worked but immediately got tagged by Chefette afterwards to Xavier's amusement. Vince told Brendan and Greg to quickly run away much to Chefette's annoyance. In the dining hall, Wendelle was worried that they will be caught there. Fran told her that she knew it was a risk but it was not likely that Chefette would check in the dining hall when other people are hiding throughout the savanna thinking this would be the last place she checks. Wendelle hoped she was right and in the confessional she says she was always paranoid hating it and hoped this show would overcome it but so far it only made things worse such as already running out of tissues. Danny and Cosmo stopped by the mess hall due to Cosmo leading them both there having an appetitie after all the walking they did wanting to engulf in a bit of junk food. Danny stayed outside for lookout. Cosmo came in scaring Wendelle thinking he was Chefette with him taking major offense to that. Fran questioned him what he was doing here but all he said was that he needed a bite to eat also complimenting her shoes. Just as Cosmo was about to look for food, Chefette threw a pig knocking Cosmo down and tagged Cosmo, Wendelle, and Fran being unhappy that her food was about to get stolen. All 3 of them were shocked they were found with Chefette saying she had a 6th sense knowing when people were in her mess hall. Danny came in checking on Cosmo but when he saw Chefette he spared the effort to get tagged eliminating him from the challenge. When Fran said he could have ran, Danny knew he screwed up. As Aubrey was seen being chased by Harambe, Violet was bored having no one to talk to. She said that she hates the hiding challenge because she doesn't have the chance to make friends in it wanting to have the chance to talk to someone, socialize with, and make friends with. Ron came by Violet and after checking the cost was clear he began smoking weed. When Violet smelled and realized Ron was smoking marijuana, Ron asked if she would want some. Violet declined but was concerned that Ron was smoking telling him that it was not good for him to do so despite saying it was legal in some places and is better than alocohol. Before Violet could continue, Chefette caught her before being shocked by Ron smoking only for him to be sad that he ran out of weed. Chefette quickly tagged him and went away confusing Ron. Meanwhile, Aubrey was exploring the savanna being fascinated as mushrooms she never had seen before loving the savanna. Jackie came by to Aubrey striking a conversation with her with Aubrey seeming pleased that Jacdkie came to her. Jackie then noticed a stench that was awful but Aubrey quickly realized it came from her not showering from her last trip. She came right to the savnna being used to it. In the confessional, Jackie liked Aubrey but hated the smell hoping that there were showers here. Immediately, Chefette came noticing the stench rather preferring to go back to the weed, tagged both Jackie and Aubrey. Chefette said she could smell it from such far away with Jackie being mad that the stench costed her the challenge and Aubrey feeling guilty about it. Georgia came by towards Chefette pretending to think there was a swimming party only to get tagged by Chefette pretending to be confused. Kassondra announced only two contestants were remaining congraluating Brendan and Greg for becoming team captains. Brendan and Greg were glad they won except they were gonna be on different teams instead. Kassondra announced that Chefette was still gonna come after the 2 wanting to have a winner. Chefette found them making brendan uncertain of what to do. In the confessional, Greg said he was gonna do a move he wasn't really proud of only to take it back saying he needs to do what he can to win. Greg apolozied to Brendan before pushing him towards Chefette making Greg the winner and Brendan being hurt literally by Chefette. Kassondra announced everyone to report back to the main hub with the challenge concluded. With everyone gathered back, Kassondra once again congraluated the team captains and Greg for winning. She said before they will pick teans she needs to address more rules and twists in the game with discussing two of them right now. First, there is now an injury clause in the series meaning if someone gets injured at any point in the competition, it is up to them whether or not they want to keep on playing or not. The two options are to continue and quit with Kassondra saying they are not medically staffed to Octavio's worry. Second, there will be 3 immunity idols hidden throughout the savanna for the entire season. If they find one and want to use it, they must play it before Kassondra reveals any votes in the elimination ceremonies. She announces there is a third and final twist but only Brendan's team will see it at tonight's elimination ceremony. Now it was time to pick teams. Teams would be picked in a girl-boy fashion with Brendan getting fist pick caming second and going into the elimination ceremony tonight. Greg's team is known as the "The Fighting Spirits" and Brendan's as "The Barbaric Bones" with Kassondra trying to ditch the animal themed teams. And then, it was time to pick. In the end Bredan picked Jackie, Cosmo, Aubrey, Ron, China, Octavio, Fran, Jake, and Violet while Greg picked Georgia, Vince, Casey, Danny, Angela, Landovan, Wendelle, Xavier, and Megan. With that the teams were picked and Kassondra announced Chefette was making dinner and right after they eat, the Barbaric Bones will head over to the elimination ceremony. Violet tried talking to Chefette about a story of someone misunderstanding her breast as a whoopie cushion with Chefette annoyed. To the side, Wendelle tried talking about her to Ron but immediately noticed he smelled like marijuana. Ron tried to tell her to keep quiet but Wendelle got super concerned about him doing it. Ron tells her to stop worrying and he does it to make him feel good suggesting her to use some with her declining. China and Cosmo got in a conversation with China telling Cosmo she liked her scarf with Cosmo saying he liked her necklace. China says she thinks her and Cosmo will become great friends to Cosmo wondering if it was because he was gay. Aubrey tried apologizing to Jackie about what happened but Jackie was still mad and disgusted of her stench. Angela said if anyone wanted to hear her new song she's been working on with everyone saying no to Angela's annoyance only wanting to share her music to everyone. Megan became unfront with her saying her music sucks with Casey saying she didn't have to be that mean and forward to her. Megan said she knew everyone had the same thoughts but only she had the confidence to say so. Xavier asks if Megan was trying to be the first one to be eliminated with Greg agreeing. Angela said they all were rude with none of them having her talent but Landovan tried to get her to stop. But Angela said why should she when she says one day they will all ask for her autograph. As Danny tried to calm the tone down, Kassondra came into the room. Kassondra announced it came to her attention that there was an obstruction in the challenge today to everyone's shock. After reviewing the footage, Chefette never actually "tagged" Brendan but Greg pushed him into her. Greg tried to say he still lost but Kassondra said she needed to tag each person and it was a form of cheating. Because of it, victory is being transformed to Brendan's team, The Barbaric Bones, while Greg's team, The Fighting Spirits, head into elimination instead. Vince said to Greg he screwed up. Many confessionals were made, Greg was annoyed only wanting to win, Danny did not expect that to happen in the first challenge in the season, Megan saying no one likes to hear the truth nowadays with this taking steam off her, Angela not understanding or caring what everyone's problem is with her but in the end says she will be famous having the last laugh, Landovan wanting to get Angela gone annoying him too much, and Xavier wanting to get rid of Greg and Vince due to sabotage but was also considering the things that happened to Megan and Angela. At the elimination ceremony, Kassondra welcomes the Fighting Spirits and addresses a few announcements. Like usual, they will vote on who they want to eliminate in their confessional. If any immunities were wanting to be played, they need to be played before the votes were given. If the contestants were safe they would receive a safe item being little tiki idols this season. She then announces the third and final twist regarding the tiki idols. On the back of each idol there will be either a penalty, a reward, or nothing being distributed randomly. Penalties include sitting out of a challenge, one extra vote against you, sleeping outside of the hut, or no vote. Rewards include advantage in next challenge, more food, extra vote, or immunity. It is up to the players whether or not they want to share their status immediately. With that, she announced it was time to vote but Greg stopped her. Greg stands up and says that he wants to apologize to everyone having no intentions to cheat in the challenge only wanting to win instead. He hopes that it doesn't everyone's voting and says he's a team player and will make sure it doesn't happen again. With that he thanked everyone and sat back down again. Kassondra now announced it was time to vote with contestants one by one going into the confessional and vote. Voting confessionals were made. Greg hopes what he said saved him but took that back and said he doesn't care if those losers vote him and doesn't know who to vote off instead. Wendelle said it would be a mistake voting Greg off being a strong player and winning for them but has different thoughs on Megan. Danny said the vote isn't really tough. Angela said she votes for someone that doesn't like her music. Megan voted for someone with their singing liked by nobody and hoped they will get over it. She said it was smartest thing to do voting off the bitch. Landovan said the vote was obvious. Xavier didn't like either of his 2 options but is voting for who he thinks majority is voting for. Casey said her 2 options had awful personalities but one she couldn't stand anymore. Georgia said to keep friends close, enemies closer. Vince said Greg and him decided it was best to get rid of the chica before she annoys them anymore hoping it works. Kassonda thanked everyone for voting and gave everyone tiki idols to those who were safe. Danny, Vince, Greg, Wendelle, Landovan, Casey, Georgia, and Xavier were given idols becoming safe leaving the bottom 2 of Angela and Megan. Kassondra announced she had one last idol left and in a dramatic vote of 6-4, Angela was eliminated having 6 votes against her giving Megan the last tiki idol. Angela was angry that she was voted off saying she was suppose to win and get famous with Danny saying she's now an infamous first boot. That got Angela angrier saying she won't be forgotten and this wouldn't be the last of Angela Hsu. Kassondra led Angela to the new elimination method this year, the Safari of Shame. With Angela confused of how it works, Kassondra replied with a push of a button, the jeep will automatically start and drive off into the distance. Angela was still confused, only for the jeep to start and drive off in the distance with a screaming Angela. With that Kassondra signed off. Back at the elimination ceremony, Megan was alone relieved the majority of the contestants kept her in the game. Megan then wondered if she got anything and looked behind her tiki idol. Behind it lied the words IMMUNITY. With that, Megan seem pleased with it. Category:Episode and season templates